ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Super Blast (2018 Nicktoon Anime Show)
Sonic Super Blast is to be an upcoming Nicktoon anime show and sequel installment for Sonic X, and is to premiere on Nickelodeon on January 5, 2018. Voice Cast Members * Patton Oswalt as Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic the Werehog/Supersonic and Metal Sonic (voices) * Ben Stiller as Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles and Metal Knuckles (voices) * Katie Leigh as Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox and Tails Doll (voices) * Jason Marsden as Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow and Metal Shadow (voices) * Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose and Metal Amy (voices) * Andrea Libman as Cream the Rabbit and Metal Cream (voices) * Richard Kind as Big the Cat and Metal BIg (voices) *Sandra Bullock as Rouge the Bat and Metal Rouge (voices) *Jesse McCartney as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver and Metal Silver (voices) *Penelope Cruz as Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze and Metal Blaze (voices) *John Goodman as Vector the Crocodile and Metal Vector (voices) *Matthew Fox as Espio the Chameleon and Metal Espio (voices) *Russi Taylor as Charmy Bee and Metal Charmy (voices) *Linda Walleem as Vanilla the Rabbit (voice) *Frank Welker as E-123 Omega (voice) *Maurice LaMarche as E-102 Gamma (voice) *Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian (who returned in Sonic X season 4 episode 79: The Return of Cosmo), Helen Johansson and Froggy (voices) *Jerry Lobozo as Chuck Thorndyke (voice) *Scotty Ray as Decoe, Bokkun and Mr. Stewart (voices, succeeding from Andrew Rannalls respectively) *Frank Frankson as Sam Speed (voice) *Greg Cipes as Jet the Hawk and Metal Jet (voices) *Demi Lovato as Wave the Swallow and Metal Wave (voices) *Jess Harnell as Storm the Albatross (voice) *Bindi Irwin as Marine the Raccoon and Metal Marine (voices) *Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger (voice) *Jim Cummings as the President of Station Square (voice) *Tress MacNeille as the President's Secretary (voice) *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman, Gerald Robotnik (in flashback video clips) and Ella (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Deem Bristow respectively) *Rachael Lillis as Danny Jefferson, Maria Robotnik (in flashback sequences) and Maria the Hedgehog (re-incarnation) (voices) *Kerry Williams as Frances Johnson (voice) *Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice) *Darren Dunstan as Bocoe and Mr. Tanaka (voices) *Corey Burton as Mephiles the Dark (voice) Seasons * ''Sonic Super Blast''/Season 1 * ''Sonic Super Blast''/Season 2 * ''Sonic Super Blast''/Season 3 * ''Sonic Super Blast''/Season 4 * ''Sonic Super Blast''/Season 5 * ''Sonic Super Blast''/Season 6 * ''Sonic Super Blast''/Season 7 * ''Sonic Super Blast''/Season 8 * ''Sonic Super Blast''/Season 9 Gallery Sonic in Sonic Super Blast.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Patton Oswalt, since Remy in 'Ratatouille' (2007)) Knuckles in Sonic Super Blast.png|Knuckles the Echidna (voiced by Ben Stiller, since Alex the Lion in the 'Madagascar' series) Tails in Sonic Super Blast.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (voiced by Katie Leigh, since Honker Muddlefoot on 'Darkwing Duck') Silver in Sonic Super Blast.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog (voiced by Jesse McCartney, ever since Roxas's voice in the 'Kingdom Hearts' game series) Blaze in Sonic Super Blast.png|Blaze the Cat (voiced by Penelope Cruz, perfect voice for an action heroine) Amy in Sonic Super Blast.png|Amy Rose (voiced by Jennifer Hale, since Mandy on 'Totally Spies!' Big in Sonic Super Blast.png|Big the Cat (voiced by Richard Kind, since Bing Bong in 'Inside Out' (2015)) Cream in Sonic Super Blast.png|Cream the Rabbit (voiced by Andrea Libman, since Young Chi-Chi's voice on 'Dragon Ball Z') Rouge in Sonic Super Blast.png|Rouge the Bat (voiced by Sandra Bullock, since Miriam in 'The Prince of Egypt' (1998) and Scarlett Overkill in 'Minions' (2015)) Omega in Sonic Super Blast.png|E-123 Omega (voiced by Frank Welker, using a robotic voice from a voice disguising machine) Gamma in Sonic Super Blast.png|E-102 Gamma (voiced by Mr. T, using a robotic voice from a voice disguising machine) Cosmo in Sonic Super Blast.png|Cosmo the Seedrian (voiced by Amy Birnbaum respectively) Tikal in Sonic Super Blast.png|Tikal the Echidna (in flashback sequences, voiced by Veronica Taylor, since Delia Ketchum in the 'Pokemon' television and movie Anime series) Maria Robotnik in flashback sequences.png|Maria Robotnik (in flashback sequences, voiced by Rachael Lillis, since Misty in the Pokemon television and movie Anime series) Shadow in Sonic Super Blast.png|Shadow (voiced by Jason Marsden, since Kovu in 'The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride' Vector in Sonic Super Blast.png|Vector the Crocodile (voiced by John Goodman, since the T-Rex from 'We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story') Espio in Sonic Super Blast.png|Espio the Chameleon (voiced by Matthew Fox, since Racer X in the 'Speed Racer' video game) Charmy in Sonic Super Blast.png|Charmy Bee (voiced by Russi Taylor, since Timmy Tantrum in the 'Teen Titans' season 5 episode: "Hide and Seek" Jet the Hawk in Sonic Super Blast.jpg|Jet the Hawk (voiced by Greg Cipes, ever since Beast Boy's voice in the 'Teen Titans' franchise) Wave the Swallow in Sonic Super Blast.jpg|Wave the Swallow (voiced by Demi Lovato, ever since voice acting work) Storm the Albatross in Sonic Super Blast.jpg|Storm the Albatross (voiced by Jess Harnell, tough sounding voice) Sticks the Badger in Sonic Super Blast.jpg|Sticks the Badger (voiced by Nika Futterman respectively) Dr. Eggman in Sonic Super Blast.png|Dr. Eggman (voiced by Mike Pollock respectively) Ella in Sonic Super Blast.png|Ella (also voiced by Mike Pollock respectively) Gerald Robotnik in Sonic Super Blast.png|Gerald Robotnik, in flashback video clips (also voiced by Mike Pollock respectively) Mephiles in Sonic Super Blast.png|Mephiles the Dark (voiced by Corey Burton, evil sounding voice) Danny Jefferson in Sonic Super Blast.png|Danny Jefferson (also voiced by Rachael Lillis respectively) Helen Johansson in Sonic Super Blast.png|Helen Johansson (also voiced by Amy Birnbaum respectively) Chris Thorndyke in Sonic Super Blast.png|Chris Thorndyke (voiced by Suzanne Goldish respectively) Frances Jones in Sonic Super Blast.jpg|Frances Jones (voiced by Kerry Williams respectively) Vanilla the Rabbit in Sonic Super Blast.jpg|Vanilla the Rabbit (voiced by Linda Walleem respectively) Sam Speed in Sonic Super Blast.jpg|Sam Speed (voiced by Frank Frankson respectively) Mr. Tanaka in Sonic Super Blast.jpg|Mr. Tanaka (voiced by Darren Dunstan respectively) Mr. Stewart in Sonic Super Blast.png|Mr. Stewart (voiced by Scotty Ray, succeeding from Andrew Rannalls respectively) Scarlet Garcia in Sonic Super Blast.png|Scarlet Garcia (voiced by Megan Hollingshead respectively) Decoe in Sonic Super Blast.png|Decoe (also voiced by Scotty Ray, succeeding from Andrew Rannalls respectively) Bocoe in Sonic Super Blast.png|Bocoe (also voiced by Darren Dunstan respectively) Bokkun in Sonic Super Blast.png|Bokkun (also voiced by Scotty Ray, succeeding from Andrew Rannalls respectively) Category:Sonic Series Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Anime